


Angels in Dark Suits 4

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-29
Updated: 2000-02-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Private detective Audrey Horne, her old friend Donna Hayward, Special Agent Dana Scully and another mysterious woman probe a bizarre kidnapping case which leads them to dangerous situations, shady characters and personal revelations about themselves.





	Angels in Dark Suits 4

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Angels in Dark Suits by Hansome Alvin

Title Angels in Dark Suits (4/4)  
Author Hansome Alvin ()  
Rating NC-17 for graphic sex, language and violence  
Genre Slash/Suspense/Thriller  
Series Twin Peaks/X-Files/Millennium crossover  
Spoilers Twin Peaks--whole show/X-Files--none/Millennium--through second season  
Summary Private detective Audrey Horne, her old friend Donna Hayward, Special Agent Dana Scully and another mysterious woman probe a bizarre kidnapping case which leads them to dangerous situations, shady characters and personal revelations about themselves.  
Archive Sure, but ask for my permission first (contact ).  
Disclaimers Characters from Twin Peaks are property of the Lynch/Frost company. Characters from The X-Files and Millennium are property of Ten-Thirteen Productions. I imply no ownership of these characters, nor do I profit from their use in this context. All original characters are copyright 1999 by Hansome Alvin. This story depicts graphic, consensual sexual situations between woman. If you are under eighteen, are offended by this material, or if this sort of thing is illegal where you live, do not read this story. Also, there are some elements that will be considered by some to be a bit extreme (nothing *really* offensive). Just a fair warning.

* * *

Epilogue

A while later, the fire was put out and Dana and Lara were sifting through the ruins. Audrey and Donna had taken Gersten to the hospital.

"No sign of her," Dana said.

"Nope," Lara said.

Lara approached the other set of double doors and pushed them open. A staircase led up to an emergency exit. The exit was hanging open, letting in the harsh Phoenix sun.

"Shit," Lara said.

"She escaped," Dana said. "Do you think she knew what she was doing?"

"She knew exactly what she was doing. That's why she's dangerous. And she'll continue to be dangerous."

"We'll find her."

"She's probably out of the state by now."

"Maybe."

There was a pause in their conversation. Flynn came into the room, holding his shoulder.

"Flynn," Dana said. "Why haven't you gone to the hospital yet?"

"I had a few questions," he said. "Shoot," Lara said.

"Well, first of all, what's with the Mrs. Kilpatrick thing?"

"It was just their cover for being at the hospital so often," Dana said.

"Poor girl was here the whole time," Flynn said, shaking his head. "What..." he said, timidly, "what was that...light?"

"I don't know," Dana said.

"I do," Lara said.

They both looked at her.

"It was an angel. My angel."

There was silence again for a moment.

"How do I write this in my report?" Flynn asked.

"You don't," Dana said.

Flynn looked at her, wondering if she was joking. It was obvious she wasn't, so Flynn nodded and left.

"Cops," Lara said.

They both smiled.

"Burke was..." Lara said, "known to my group."

"He was?"

"Yes. I didn't put it together until I heard his alias. The group I was with wanted him."

"Wanted to apprehend him?"

"Yes. And I didn't realize it. This is all my fault."

"No, it isn't. How could you have known that Burke Daley was the Burke Lowenstein that your group was after." Lara nodded.

"I guess," she said.

"Let's get out of here," Scully said.

"Those sick fucks," Audrey said, looking at Gersten through a glass window. She was considered in critical condition, but the doctors thought she'd recover just fine.

"Those sick bitches," Audrey said.

"Audrey..." Donna said softly.

"I can't believe that they would do this to such a sweet, innocent child. What's wrong with them?" "Audrey, I have to tell you something."

"I mean, it's like they're not even human." "Audrey, I--" "Why? Why, huh!? Why did they do it?" "Audrey, we're sisters."

"People who..." Audrey was silent for a moment, realizing what Donna had said. "What are you talking about?"

She turned to face Donna.

"We're sisters," Donna said.

Audrey shook her head.

"You're in shock, you don't know what you're talking about."

"No. That's not the case. You're my half-sister."

"No, that's not true. I don't believe it." Audrey turned away, looking at Gersten again.

"Think about it. Your father had many affairs. My mother was one of them."

Audrey was shaking her head.

"I looked into it," Donna continued. "Right about the time that you were in the explosion. I looked up my birth certificate and the space for the father's name was empty."

"That doesn't prove anything." Audrey looked at Donna again.

"He admitted it to me."

"What?"

"He told me. Remember that the same day that you were in the explosion, your father had a concussion?"

"He told me he fell..."

"He told me that he was my father. And my mother was in the room, so was the man that I called father all my life. The man I called Daddy. Daddy got angry, he pushed your father...our father...into the stone fireplace. He had to go the hospital. Remember?"

Audrey couldn't get it out of her mind. She knew that Benjamin Horne had an affair with Donna's mother, but could it be possible? Could she be like those two creatures that they just defeated? Was she a pervert like them?

"Why?" she asked.

"What?"

"Why did you enter into a relationship with me if you knew I was your sister?"

"I...I...I don't know. You were so beautiful, and you were so insistent. You wanted to be with me. I..." Donna began to cry. She grabbed onto Audrey.

Audrey pulled away from her.

"Get away from me," she said. "Don't touch me. Don't you see?"

"See?" Donna said through her tears. Audrey also began to cry a little.

"We're just like them. We're just like the Daley Sisters."

Donna was silent. She sat down on the bench next to the wall. There was a long moment of silence.

"I'm taking Gersten back to Boulder with me," Donna finally said.

"You gonna fuck her, too?" Audrey said, not looking at Donna.

"If you don't love me, as a lover or as a sister," Donna said, the tears freely flowing again, "walk away. Can you do that? Can you walk away from me? I'm your sister, Audrey."

Audrey turned and walked down the hallway, not looking at Donna once. Donna held her head in her hands and cried. She didn't stop for a long time.

Audrey covered her ears so she wouldn't have to listen to that horrible sound.

Lara stripped Dana out of her blood-soaked clothes. She threw the rags into the sink and caressed the sides of Dana's breasts. She moved to Dana's nipples, pinching them just the slightest bit, before encircling her with her arms.

The two woman began to kiss passionately, dropping to the floor. Dana took off Lara's clothes very quickly and discarded them.

They had come back to the hotel. Dana had originally planned to just drop off Lara, but Lara insisted that Dana come in so she could get clean. Of course, one thing had led to another.

The two lovers passionately suckled each other, drinking the nectar that came forth. As before, their lovemaking was wordless, punctuated only by occasional moans and whimpers.

Afterwards, they showered and bathed for nearly an hour and a half, then adjured to the bed, where they sat and just thought for a while.

"I have to leave," Lara said.

"But this is your hotel," Dana said.

"No, I mean I have to leave. As long as the group is out there, I'm not safe. I have to keep moving."

Dana nodded.

"I should also track down Darla Daley," Lara said.

"I'm sure she'll turn up," Dana said.

"Still, she's quite slippery. I'll keep my eye out for her."

"Okay, you do that."

"Are you going to tell Audrey and Donna about Darla?"

"Of course. Can't leave them in the dark." They were silent.

"I'll be back, Dana," Lara said after a while.

"Will you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because...because I love you." Dana looked at her. She kissed her.

"I love you, too," she said.

A while later, they were dressed and Lara was ready to check out. She handed Dana a small card.

"What's this?" Dana asked.

"That's my secret PO Box. Don't try to call my cell, I change it too often. I check the box a couple times a month, if I can." "So, how long, do you think?"

"Few months. Maybe more. I have to straighten my life out. Can you wait?"

"Hell yes."

They kissed once more, then Lara shed a single tear and was gone, out the door and into the parking lot.

Dana drove back to her hotel. A million thoughts were running through her head. What will be wearing when she comes back? Will she still want me? Should I alter my appearance? Cut my hair? What?

All these questions ran through her mind, but one was bugging her more than the others. You see, she knew that Lara would be back. She knew that Lara would still want her (probably). So those questions were just her somewhat paranoid mind over-reacting. No, the most frequent question, and the most annoying, was this

What am I going to tell Mulder?

At a truck stop in California, a thin, pale woman with dark hair sat at the counter waiting for her food. Revenge was on her mind. Sweet, blissful revenge.

It didn't need to be immediate. The Spaniards believed that revenge was a dish best eaten cold. She could wait.

I'm going to get you, she thought.

I'm going to get you, Gersten.

I'm going to get your sister.

I'm going to get your private detective. I'm going to get you, Dana.

And I'm going to get you, you bitch. Whoever you are. You killed my sister. And I never forget a face. Especially one with such luscious lips.

The woman smiled, laughed to herself and began to eat when a burger was placed in front of her.

The End (for now)  
Please send feedback. Thanks for reading.


End file.
